a new era
by alwaysVA
Summary: "I will understand if you don't accept me after that " Austin looked in her eyes hopeful that she may reject him now. "I will never leave you " were the only words that Ally could say Twilight and Austin and Ally. updates according to reviews
1. Prologue

It now has been 100 years since the battle between the Cullen and the Volturi, and a lot has happened since then.

Charlie and Sue had an accident at their fishing trip and, in order to save them, Bella has to change them into vampires. So, they joined the Cullen clan, and Charlie had the explanation he always searched for. He developed the ability to control water, while Sue had the ability to control fire

Following their mother transformation into a vampire, Leah and Seth Clearwater followed the Cullens and their leader Jacob. Leah found her werewolf mate in Alaska while the clan was visiting the Denali clan.

As expected, after 7 years Renesemee became fully grown and married Jacob.

The clan stayed in Forks for 3 more years and then flees to Russia. During their trip they found a family that was rubbed, almost all the members died. The only surviving member was a guy named Austin, Carlisle changed him into a vampire and he soon joined the clan.

Now, after 100 years, the Cullen family decided to go back to Forks, and who knows what new adventures they may encounter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or Austin and ally or anything you may recognize .**_


	2. Chapter 1

No one's POV:

The rain was crashing hard on the tinted windows of the new Mercedes, Austin was very aware of the stares he was having from the people around him, well the stares the car gets*. He breathed deeply as he parked in the large parking lot of Forks high school.

As soon as he gets out of the car, he was surrounded by his dear family. He was feeling nervous and Edward felt it, but he pleaded him to not say a word to the others

"Well, welcome to Forks high school Austin. It looks almost the same as it did a hundred years ago"

"Really Alice, leave the boy alone he'd never been to Forks before" hissed Jacob a little irritated

"Honey are you okay?" asked Nessie worried about her husband, she then putted her hand on his left cheek to let him read her thoughts, and he instantly relaxed into it.

"Guys, can you walk first, I need to talk to Austin" explained Edward as he tried to forget Jacob's thoughts about his daughter.

"Sure. We'll meet you at the office for the usual introduction" said Bella to her husband before kissing him and leaving with the others.

"Look Austin I understand that you're worried because it's your first day, but I'm sure you can control yourself now"

"We never really tried after the accident that happened in Alaska 98 years ago"

"But you were a new born "

"Yes, the only new born in the family that couldn't control himself for more than 30 years, you know I'm still very distracted by human blood"

"We trust you, Carlisle trust you and we believe that you won't hurt anyone. Now, ignore the stares and just act like nobody exists "

Austin looked at his adopted brother for an instant, sending him all his anxious thoughts that keeps running through his mind. He then smiled weakly at him and started walking with him toward the office, taking his advice of ignoring the looks. He was so absorbed in his own thought that he didn't see the girl running right into him.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters or Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize **_

-* It kind of looks as the first lines of breaking down


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously on A new era:**_

_**He was so absorbed in his own thought that he didn't see the girl running right into him.**_

Austin's POV:

"I'm so sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going, are you ok?" the girl that just ran into me kept rambling, but the only thing that I could distinguish was the delicious scent of blood that floated in the air. Edward must have read my thoughts, because the next minute he took the girl by her arm and jerk her away. I soon came back to my senses once I saw the girl on the floor terrified.

"I should be the one apologizing, my brother nearly broke your arm" I said glaring at Edward,"it's just that I have panic attacks every time a stranger is nearby" I continued helping her to her feet , trying to control myself .

The girl, which I noticed has deep brown eyes, looked at me like I was crazy, but soon concluded that my theory was correct.

"Well, I'm really sorry for running into you. My name is Allyson by the way, but you can call me Ally. Are you the new students transferring from Russia?"

"Yes, we are. So, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to the main office. Happy meeting you Allyson" concluded Edward dragging me away from a very confused Allyson.

"What was all that about?" I whispered shouted at him

"Look, sorry for throwing her away, but you lost your senses for a minute. If I didn't react, the girl would've been dead by now." He explained

I sighed deeply before following him while trying to avert my mind from all the scent of the fresh blood.

No one's POV:

Ally stared at the two disappearing silhouettes, and then shrugged. She turned around only to be greeted by a water ball in the face, she winced at the impact of the cold water with her skin. Without lifting her head up she knew who was behind this, Cassidy, in other terms the queen bee of Forks high school. It wasn't a surprise anymore, Cassidy and her friends started picking at Ally since freshman year because a guy Cassidy liked asked Ally out instead of her, tragic story that ended up in Ally being Cassidy's and the rest of the poplar's target for her remaining years in Forks.

"Look who's her, Queen Dorkson herself, what an honor to have you in our company. I noticed you were talking with the new comers, already trying to chase after them" She laughed with her high pitched voice

"I unlike some people don't talk to guys to flirt with them. Plus, I just got into him by accident, therefore, I wasn't planning on talking to him or anybody for the remaining of this year "Ally retorted .

"I was just getting sure you won't repeat the same mistake you did in freshman year, Dorky. I don't know which one I'll choose, but the new comers are HOT and MINE" she said before slapping her hair in Ally's face and leaving with her Dogs.

Ally didn't exactly knew what was that all about, but one thing was sure for her, if she wanted a kind of peaceful junior year, she needed to stay away from the new kids.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters or Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize **_

***next chapter I will explain to you Edward's reaction and enlighten you with Austin's gift **

**Read and Review please **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously on A new era:**_

_**Ally didn't exactly knew what was that all about, but one thing was sure for her, if she wanted a kind of peaceful junior year, she needed to stay away from the new kids. **_

Edward POV:

The moment we reached the main office; Everybody's were crashing me with question. Sometimes, I wish I could stop those thought rushing through my head, Austin must feel blessed since he can use and stop his abilities as he wishes. That is probably the reason why we are hiding his gift from the Volturi.

In fact, Austin is a rare vampire, he has the gift of copying any ability he wishes, so, he copied mine, Alice's, Bella's and all the other members of our clan. He also copied other vampires' gifts each time we meet a new one.

"What took you so long, Edward" inquired Bella

"We had a small problem but it has been solved" I answered glaring at Austin

"Why don't you leave the kid alone? It is not his fault "hissed Leah

In fact, Leah always had a protective instinct toward Austin; she was always on his side, the thing that irritated me and her mate, Maxon.

"Why don't we just go inside the office and take our schedules. People are staring again" he said too irritated by Leah to even look up

Without another word we entered the office and completed the procedures for the registration. It turned out that Bella will have same classes as me; Renesmee will be with Alice, Jasper and Jacob; while Leah, Seth and Maxon are together. Austin, on the other hand, had only few classes with us, which worried me thinking about his earlier state.

"It's going to be just fine, you said it yourself: we trust him" said Bella trying to reassure me .

"I just feel like I have to protect him, not only from himself, but from others as well"

"You mean the Volturi; it has been ninety years since their last attempt at starting a war against us"

"I know, but he is so rare. I'm scared that if they discover his abilities they try to take him away"

With that she kissed me and we all went to our classes.

Austin's POV:

After few minutes of waiting for Edward and Bella, we all separated and went to our classes.

I walked through the corridors looking for my class when something hit my chest for the second time this morning

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going" a familiar voice said.

Allyson, the girl from this morning, well we keep meeting this way. I tried to use my newest power and blocked her scent. Yes! It worked.

"We keep meeting like that, don't we?" I said while helping her to her feet, without trying to keep the laugh out of my voice

"And I'm sorry about that, a lot of people tell me that I'm very clumsy" she said smiling a bit at the end.

"So, Allyson right?"

"I prefer Ally but yes, and you are?" I then remembered that Edward didn't leave me the time to introduce myself earlier

"AH, yes. Well, my name is Austin, great meeting you again Allys….ALLY"

"Your brother is not with you?"

"Well we have different classes. Speaking about classes, I need to go to Miss Alberta's class for BIO; do you know where it is?"

"I'm going there too; you can come with me if you want"

I was answering her when I lost hold of my power and was able to smell again, and that's when her smell hit me hard.

And believe me, she smelled delicious

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters or Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize **_

**Read and Review please **


End file.
